Truth,Dare,Double Dare,Promise to repeat
by luffylover101
Summary: Hey i have a cast of naruto boys out to play a little game of Truth,Dare, Double Dare Promise to repeat with sex,denial and yaoi. That's all you need to know.


**Luffylover101: hi it's Luffylover101 here. but you guys just call me Lulu and this is my lovey childhood friend and partner in crime Lea she'll be my co-host.**

**Lea*waves*:hey guys **

**Lulu:** **welcome to Naruto tdddp! The Naruto cast has kindly agreed to play this game with us in exchange for their lifes. Those who don't know what tdddp is, let me explain TDDDP.**

**truth-**mean you ask that person a question

**dare-**mean you give them a dare that they do

**double dare-**Can be interpreted differently, i play it where the person has to pick someone else to do the dare with them, but some people do 2 dares and others do really hard/scary dares

**promise to repeat-**means that whatever a person says no matter what... you have to repeat it outloud.

**Lea:So we'll pick 5 ****reviews**** for each catagorie we'll chosen truths,dares,double dares and promise to repeats and I promise if we don't use yours one chapter, we will use them for another chapter. Ok so this chapter's all on me so enjoy.**

**Lulu: Now let's bring out the cast!****  
><strong>

**Lea:by the way Lulu-chan doesn't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Lulu: but if i did there would yoai in every episode .now with out furdar ado let's welcome Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Deidara, Neji, Rock Lee, Sasori, Kiba, Shino, Tobi, Hidan, Kankuro, Minato, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Itachi, Kisame, Sai, Yamato and Kakuzu.<p>

Lulu and Lea:Hey guys

Naruto:Who are you?

Lulu:My names Lulu and this is my co-host Lea

*Lea waves at the boys*

Lulu:we wanna play TDDDP

Lea:which is truth, dare,double dare, promise to repeat

Lulu:and the winner gets a prize

Naruto: Yep! I'm going to win because i'm going to be hokage

Lea: I'll be the winner here. *smirk*

Lulu*smirks*: no I will, in fact we will all win in some ways.

Lea: first off, truths. gaara!

Gaara: what?

Lea:who was your first kiss

Gaara*blushes madly*and mummble something

Lulu and Lea:what's that?

Gaara:*blushes even more*Naruto

Kiba and Sasuke: you too.

Lulu and Lea: ooh la la

Lulu*jumps on Naruto*:hey mr. sweet lips can i have a taste too

Lea:wait a minute, Kiba when did Naruto kiss you

Kiba*blushes madly*:CAN WE GET BACK TO THE GAME!

Lulu: ok, but this will be investigate later

Lea: next truth, Kiba!

Kiba:WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!

Lea:who are you in love with

Lulu*smirks evily*:and you must tell the truth

Kiba*with a hint of pink blush*:Kankuro

Lulu*jumps on kankuro*

Lulu: Kankuro got play *she laughs as kankuro blushes*

Lea:next deidara

Deidara:un

Lea:on a scale of 1 to 10 how do you rate sasuke,10 bing dead sexy

Lulu: deidara's a fangirl

Deidara: sh-shut up you bitch! *blushing bright red*

Lea: ANSWER!

Lulu: i gotta make sure record this!

Deidara*blushes even more and mumbles something*

Lea: louder!

Lulu: here just write it on this card*hands him a slip of paper and a pencil*

Deidara*sighs and writes down a number the hands it back*

Lea and Lulu read the number before giggling like idiots,Sasuke is trying to look but Lulu snatches the paper-

Lea : and the number is…

Lulu:a perfect 10

Deidara: no your not supposed to tell anyone un!*blushes hard*

Lea:you never said we couldn't

Deidara blushes even more and Sasuke was shocked, he was about to question him on it but Lulu and Lea butted in.

Lulu:any who,let's get on with the game

Lea:next is ...chicken butt.

Lulu: Sasuke it is.

Sasuke*Sasuke scowls*:what

Lea:Do you have a picture of your crush

Lulu*smirking evily*:ooh this one's got to be good

Lea:yep,where's the picture*hands out hand*

Sasuke: i don't have any picture

Lulu:yeah,yeah Lea would you be a doll

Lea:already on it *jumps on Sasuke*found it!

*Lea looks at photo and smirks*

Lea: Deidara i didn't know you skinny diped

Lulu and eveyone excapt Sasuke and Deidara: WHAT!

Sasori*grab picture*:i'm your partner,when do you do this.

*Deidara blushes more*

Sasuke:*snaches picture away*give me that

Lulu:*snaches picture back*will give it to you after

Deidara and Sasuke: after what?

Lulu:*evily smile*we make some copies

Lea:i'll be taking this *snatches photo and runs out of the room*

Before Sasuke or Deidara could protest Lulu stop them.

Lulu:Next! LEE!

Lee:YOUTH!

Naruto:NARUTO!

Lulu:Naruto?

Naruto:I-I wanted to scream too.

Lulu:okkkk. that happened.

Sasuke:*smirks*dope

Naruto:shut up teme

Lulu:ok break it up,now back to my questions Lee who do you think is the sexiest person in this room

Hiden,Sasuke Kakashi and Itachi: mee

*Lee turns red*

Kakuzu,Naruto,Kisame and Lulu:ha you wish

which started a mini glare war.

Lulu:Lee answer!

Lulu shouted going back to her glare war.

*Lee gets redder*

Lee:Neji

Lulu:I KNEW IT!*clears trouts*moving on, DARES!

Shikamaru: why do i not have a good feeling about this

Lulu:you shouldn't Hidan!

Hidan: what the fuck do you want

Lulu:i dare you to make out with Itachi for 3 minutes

Hidan and Itachi: no fucking way

Lulu:you have to do it, it's a dare

Lea:what dare?

Lea walked in with a shoe box in her hands

Lulu:your done

Lea*gives photo back to Sasuke*:yep, what dare.

Lulu*shows paper*:this

Lea:you have to do it

Hidan and Itachi:NO!

Lulu:do it or nobody eats

Lea:yeah

Lulu:you too.

Lea:wha..DO IT NOW

Itachi and Hidan: fine

Itachi bends down and gently kisses Hidan who leans in to the kiss,They both smiled into the kiss secretly enjoying the feeling of having the other that close, the kiss turns from gentle to passionate and Itachi licked at Hidan's bottom lip asking for entrance, Hiden opens his mouth and their tongues played around for a bit before exploring the others mouth, Itachi pushed him back a few steps until he was against the wall, he slid his hands up Hidan's shirt causing him to moan shamelessly-

Lulu:TIME

The two parted and want back to there seats.

Naruto:MY EYES! I'M GOING BLIND!

Sasuke: AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO DISINFECT YOUR EYEBALLS

Lulu:FIRST THAT WAS SO HOT second Lea did you get that

Lea:all of it.*pull out camera*

Lulu:good,next Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:who the hell said i was playing your sick retarded game

Lea and Lulu: we did

Lulu:you have to give Tobi all of the money in your pocets right now

Kakuzu: NO fucking way

*Lulu and Lea glomps Kakuzu*

Kakuzu:get the fuck off me *trys to push the two off*

**(after 5 minutes)**

*Lulu and Lea finally jumps off*

Lea*counts money*:how much ya got Lu

Lulu: bout 180 you

Lea:210

Lulu and Lea:*gives Tobi money*here ya go Tobi

Tobi: thank you Lea-chan,Lulu-chan. Tobi is a good boy.

Lea: Tobi i dare you to give me a hug

Tobi: ahh ok Lea-chan *hugs Lea*

Lulu*takes picture*:awwwww soooo cute

Lea:next!

Lulu: Shino, i dare you to strip into you underwear ~slowly~

Lea:and you have to stay like that for the rest of the chapter

*Shino ears turned red*

he stood up and took off his over coat, then his fish net shirt and then went the pants

Lea and Lulu*gasp*: Shino's ripped

Lulu: wait a minute you have to take of the glass too

Shino who was still blush hard took off his glasses a and handed them to her.

Lulu: next is Kisame.

Kisame: what?

Lea: *grins evil * you have to flash everyone in this room

Naruto:oh come on, now that's just mean

Sasuke:who said we wanted to see the fish guy's wrinkled ass

Sasori: how do you know it's wrinkled?

Shikamaru:i don't care if it wrinkles or not, i don't want to see anyone's ass.

Lea:well to bad *point at Kisame*Do it NOW!

Kisame: fine *Kisame walks to the middle of the room and flashes everyone*

Naruto: AHHHH MY EYES THEY BURN, AGAIN!

Kiba: damn, man put that thing away.

Shikamaru: see what you've done know THAT is burned into my brain forever

*Sasuke bangs his head on the wall*

Lea:next is promise to repeat, first is Itachi.

Itachi, : what?

Lulu: just say this*wispers in Itachi*

Itachi :no way in hell

Lea *creepy smile*:say it

Itachi:f-fine

Itachi walks over to Deidara blushing hard

Itachi : Deidara...is a ...bang

Lulu: and

Itachi *blushes even harder*: UN!

Lea and Lulu*drops on the floor*:gyahahahahahahahahahah

Kiba, Kankuro, Hidan and Naruto*drops on the floor*:pffh hahahahahaha

**5 minute later**

Lulu: ok next Yamato.

Lea: just say this *wispers*

Yamato:*walks to the middle of the room*I AM THE MORNING WOOD*walks back to his seat*

*Naruto look at Lea and Lulu*

Lulu:i'm sorry for that*bows *

*Lea nods*

Lulu: neji repeat after me*wispers in neji's ear *

Neji:Rock Lee is the sexiest guy in this world

Hidan: now ya'll know that's a lie, bowl head can't compete with this*does random poses*

Lulu:oh shut up yours is coming,next Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: girls are troublesome

Lulu: hey! guys are too

*Lea nods*

Lulu:anyway repeat *wispers*

Shikamaru:hell no

Lulu:do it or i'll let Lea make you do laps

*Lea holds wip*

Shikamaru: I,Shikamaru … Am truly, deeply… In love with… ugh… Hidan... And praise his all-mighty sex-godness!*goes in coner to sulk*

Hidan: damn straight.

Lea:oh cliam down

Lulu:next Kankuro say this*wispers*

*Kankuro face goes red*

Lea:say it

*Kankuro walks up to Kiba*

Kankuro: if i stick my hand up your ass will you move the way i want you to.

*Kiba turns in to a tomato and faints*

Lea:is he gonna be alright

Lulu:yeah he got over heated now time for the last category of the chapter.

Lea:first naruto.

Naruto:i'm ready believe it

Lea :i duoble dare you to put on a very short maid costume and you have to be Dei-chan and Gaa-chan's slave for the rest of this chapter and next chapter.

Naruto*shock face*

Lulu: Noooooo Naruto's MINE *gloups Naruto*

Lea :hey Gaara's mine to, so get over yourself

Lulu goes over to Shikamaru emo coner

Lea:*hands Naruto, a bag*here you go go change in there *points at a door that magically appears*

Naruto goes to change in the *magical closet*

Lea:well while he's doing that Sai you have to sit on Kisame lap and make out for three minutes.

Sasuke: really?

*Lulu and Lea nods*

Sai: o-ok

Sai walked over to Kisame and sat on his lap and wasted no blushes and grabbing Kisame's face presses his lips to Kisame's, they stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away.

Lulu: awww

Lea: NEXT!

Lulu:WAIT!

Lea:what?

Lulu:Naruto

Lea:oh yea,Naruto get out here

*silence*

Lulu:i'll go get him*runs in the magical closet*

*more silence*

Lulu:*kyaaaaaaa*

5 second later the door slowly opened and Naruto came into view. Everyone gasped at naruto who was wearing the Neko Maid outfit like he was told to do. was wearing a black colored dress with white ruffles around the edges and a white apron just like a standard maid's uniform but the skirt was above the knee. Naruto also wore black stockings with white ruffles on the part where it ended on Naruto's legs just above the knee. Also to top it all of, he wore cat accessories to complete the Neko Maid costume. He had black ears, a black tail and a black collar with a small bell around his neck. Lulu even had darken his whiskers on his cheeks.

Lea:Woah

Lulu:i know right

Naruto took his sit and sat between his 'masters' with his head down and was obviously still bright red.

Lea: okey next is...Sasori

Lulu: oh Lord this has to be good

Lea: i double dare you to drag Kankuro in the magical closet and hot sex for 8 minutes.

Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro :WHAT!

Lulu:*in the background*YES!

Sasori grabs Kankuro and drags him in to the closet and waste no time in pushing him against the wall. He nipped at Kankuro's bottom lip making him moan, Sasori parted his lips with his tongue and ran it along his teeth. They pulled away still connected by a string of saliva,Sasori disposed of his coat and start unbuttoning Kankuro's shirt while leaving butterfly kisses on his sand nin moaned even more making Sasori pop the rest of the buttons trying to get the shirt undone and off, Kankuro looked away slightly embarrassed but forgot all about that when Sasori pulled off his own shirt and licked down Kankuro's chest while his hands busied themselves with undoing his pants-

-outside of the closet-

Lulu and Lea *nosebleed*

Everyone else:*shock face*

Naruto:so you didn't tell them about the camara's

Lulu:hell no

-a few minutes later-

hey walk out with messed up hair and a dazed look on their faces and Kankuro's shirt is practically missing every button

Lea:so did you have fun

Kankuro and Sasori*silence*

Lulu:we'll take that as a yes

Lea:NEXT! is..Minato!

Lulu got up and showed the card to Minato.

Minato read the card "Hmm . . . I got it!"

he quickly grabbed Kakashi who was by the way not pay any attention to the game at all and just reading his book into his lap.

Kakashi:Huh? Minato-sensei

He then looked at gaara with a kind hearted smile and then to Naruto

can i borrow your maid

Gaara:s-sure

He looked at Naruto. "Get me a banana, strawberry sauce, and nuts."

Naruto gave him a funny look. "What?"

"now Naruto,you souldn't argue with the card!"

Lea:yeah,Naruto listen to your father

*Lulu just nods*

Naruto sighed. "That's the excuse for _everything_ in this game!"

"I'll be right back . . ." He went into the kitchen and came back two minutes later with a banana, a jar of strawberry sauce, and a cup of nuts.

"Great. Now, dip the banana in the sauce and then into the nuts."

Naruto hesitated. "Now what?"

Minato grinned. "Put it in Kakashi's mouth."

Naruto and Kakashi practically barked "WHAT?!"

Minato continue his smle.

Naruto cautiously put the banana in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi looked up at Minato."wak ar uo oni " he said the best he could.

Minato leaned over and began to suck on the banana in his ex-students mouth. Everyone's eyes widened.

Naruto ,Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke covered their eyes, Yamato,Lea ,Lulu Deidara and Kiba blushed, Tobi and Hiden giggled, Sasori ,Shino and Gaara stared at them, Itachi looked . . . like Itachi,Kakuzu paled slightly, and Kisame looked away. When the strawberry sauce and nuts were gone Minato ate the banana slowly until there was nothing left.

"I could've gone without seeing that ! . . ." Naruto said still trying to hide

Lulu:ok everyone it the last for tonight.

Lea: yes, last but not least Kakashi!

Lulu:yea i double dare Kakashi and Minato to go in to the magical closet for an hour and have some 'fun'

Kakashi glares at Lea and Lulu as Minato drags him by his wrist pulling him into the closet-

Lea: I have a feeling it's gonna be hot in here very soon…

*Lulu just nods*

(in the closet)

-Minato pushed Kakashi against the wall kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, Kakashi held in a moan and Minato got a pissed off look and licked down his chest, when he got to his waistline Kakashi was having a hard time keeping it in and it didn't help that he felt him slowly undoing his pants,Minato smirked at the squeak that slipped out of the younger leaf nin and brought that sinful tongue even lower-

Everyone else: O_O *nosebleed listening to the screaming that suddenly started coming from the closet*

Lea:…he actually did it O_O

Lulu:alright every that it for this chapter

Lea:but us tell you how to get one of your truth or dare double dares or promise to repeats here.

Lulu:for normal truth or dares just review and will pick the ones we like double dares too.

Lea:but for really funny promise to repeats PM us

Lulu: Time twrap this up, Leave lots of reviews.

Lea: aww bye readers!


End file.
